Conocidos?
by Gael-ico
Summary: Los chicos y chicas deciden hacer un vieje pero no saben a donde...... sus estupideses los mandaran a mexico
1. Default Chapter

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya volvi pa castrar un poco bueno esta fict esta dedicado al magnifico anime de rurouni kenshin y bueno la trama es algo estupida, pero espero les guste y me dejen reviews n-n  
  
Ha se me olvida, ruroini kenshin no es mio asi que no me demanden kieren n- n ademas de que este fict es un AU todo fuera de la realidad asi que si encuentran personajes desconocidos para ustedes esos son mios n-n  
  
---------------Conocidos??-------------  
  
Un dia normal en la universidad de tokyo estaban unos amigos platicando sobre lo que harian en las vacaciones, en verdad ellos si que disfrutaban las vacaciones no era raro haberlos visto alguna vez en alguna ciudad de afuera del pais  
  
-Olle ken... ahora a donde nos toca ir??-dijo sano con un toque de aburrimiento  
  
-pues segun veo.... no mas nos falta kyoto n-n  
  
-QUE!!!pero si ese lugar es para ancianos!!!-reclamo aoshi  
  
-pero es al unico lugar de la isla al cual no hemos ido n-n-le respondio kenshin  
  
-bueno pero podriamos hacer un vieje al extranjero, no creen ??-sano, bostesando  
  
-bueno, si pero adios ahorros y yo no tengo tanto dinero T.T  
  
-pues empeña tu espada ken :)  
  
-no lo hare sano ¬¬ esa espada es un regalo de mi padre  
  
-bueno ya pero no te enojes =P  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
mientras tanto en otro lugar de la institucion unas amigas hablaban muy amistosamente sobre su proxime viaje y no sabian donde ir, por eso estaban discutiendo amablemente en tre si n-n  
  
-HA MEXICO!!!Ò.Ó  
  
-HA CANADA!!!!Ò.Ó  
  
-MEXICO!!!Ò.Ó  
  
-CANADA!!!Ò.Ó  
  
-oigan chicas calmense, iremos a donde nos alcanse el dinero entendido ¬¬  
  
-si megumi-dijieron las dos a la vez  
  
-y bueno de cuanto es su presupuesto??  
  
-pos lo que me van ha da para gastar mis padres no es mas de 10000y-dijo misao  
  
-afortunada yo solo tengo 10000y-dijo kaoru  
  
-pero si es lo mismo mensa ¬¬  
  
-bueno ya calmense, si sumamos todo...... pues miren nos alcanza para un vieje a mexico de ida y vualt, durante.... 4 dias y 5 noches.....asi que...  
  
-iremos a....o.o-dijo misao  
  
-MEXICO!!!!!YEAHHH!!! iremos a mexico iremos a mexico-kaoru empiesa ha hacer un "extraño" baile moviendo la pelvis  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Holaaaaaaaaa que les parecio bueno si el principio es un asco pero weno espero les guste y mas adelante sera mas largo este fictn-n por favor dejen reviews siiiiii n-n  
  
JA NE!! 


	2. donde el avion nos lleve

Hola raza! ya tenia tiempo que no actualizaba este fict, y lo peor es que ni me acordaba que lo habia hecho, para ser sinceros, ni siquiera se si lo escribi yo pero como esta en mi lista, pues actualisemoslo no creen?

lo que veran a continuacion sera mi enfermamente enferma escritura, si tienen alguna objeccion ya conocen la forma mas simple de decirmela, manden un review, o escriban a mi mail . de todos modos gracias a los que lo leyeron!!

desclaimer: Rurouni kenshin no es mio, si no del gran y maravilloso Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo tome esta historia por diversion y sin motivos de lucro, les pido no me demanden o manden abogados en mi busca, por que no saben donde vivo... xD

Tengo que contestar reviews? bueno bueno los contestare, pero no se enojen asi conmigo ¬¬ gracias a las dos personas que dejaron review xD

Holly: Primero que nada, ni yo le entendi, gracias por los animos animosos, y gracias por la suerte y los besos.

Ma-cabra: Gracias por el review ma-cabron, dudo poder matarte y claro que lo continuare, gracias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Donde el avion nos lleve!**

Despues de la charla que tuvieron las chicas, se despidieron y separaron hacia sus casas, para, en parte, arreglar sus cosas y pedir un poco de dinero de mas ya que nunca cae mal un poco mas, igual que, como todas eran buenas hijas no les dieron ninguna objecion y hasta a algunas le dieron para comprar ropa nueva ((bueno, solo a megumi y a misao)), y todo transcurria con calma.

Mientras que... con los chicos.

-bueno, ¡ya esta decidido! kenshin tienes que romper el cochinito-dijo con una gran carcajada sanosuke.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! al sr. Orsong nooo T.T

-kenshin madura quieres ¬¬ -ya saben, mr. ice cube.

-igual, pideles dinero a tus padres kenshin, dudo que no te lo den

-pero, es que... no estoy seguro de que me lo den

-kenshin, si no puedes hacer que te den dinero robaselos-dijo el frio aoshi.

-robarselos...-fue lo unico que dijieron kenshin y sano al unisono.

-esa es una idea muy macabra aoshi, no puedo creer que haya salido de ti!

-y yo no puedo creer que con tu mente de ladron no lo hayas pensado ¬¬

-a que te refieres mr. ice cube!

-que eres un mitomano ocioso que no se como pudo alcanzar este nivel academico!

-repitelo de nuevo mr. ice cube!

-si quiero lo repito y si no no cabeza de gallo!

-ya mejor casence -el oportuno comentario de kenshin.

Sano y Aoshi golpean a kenshin haciendolo volar por las nubes y mas alla, cayendo encima de una fuente y mojandose todo, y no solo a el, si no salpicando tambien a otro estudiante del lugar, alto, de pelo negro, siempre sonriente, algunos mechones colgando de su rostro todo mojado por nuestro amigo pelirrojo.

-hoo... amigos luego hablamos-dijo el joven pidiendoles a sus amigos si se podian marchar-

-o perdanome no era mi intencion...-intento decir kenshin pero fue interrumpido por el joven

-no tienes que disimular kenshin, que haces aca, y por que llegaste asi ¬¬

-no te enojes saito, ya sabes como son sano y aoshi...

-de todos modos, evitalo, recuerda tu mision ¬¬

-hee... ¿evitar que a sano se le pasen las copas?

-que clase de mision es esa ¬¬ recuerda, tienes que investigar a tres espias que estudian en esta escuela...

-ha si cierto, se me habia olvidado jijiji...

-kenshin... (cara de desesperacion y ganas de golpearlo)

-hee....ya me voy fujita!-kenshin sale corriendo como si lo persiguiera el mismisimo demonio.

-ese kenshin, debe dejar de hacerse el tonto...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

De nuevo con las chicas, en una concurrida plaza de japon.

-megumi, por que tarda tanto misao -.-Uu

-Kaoru, amiga, a diferencia de ti, nosotras aprobamos con buenas calificaciones y nuestros papis nos dejaron usar su tarjeta de credito n.n

-si, cual puede ser la diferencia de pasar con 10 a pasar con 6...

-no se, en verdad no se estimada amiga ¬¬

A lo lejos. mentira como a unos 5 metros. se ve a misao cargando una gran cantidad de bolsas, cuatro en cada mano, dos en la boca, tres colgada de cada hombro y hasta cargaba otras con las que tenia en las manos, y por si fuera poco, traia a dos chicos ayudandole con otras bolsas mas.

-gracias chicos n.n -decia misao dejando las bolsas cerca de la mesa al igual que los chicos- ¿no son lindos?

-misao de donde los sacastes si estan bien guapos-decia kaoru babeando por los chicos.

-no seas urgida mapache ¬¬

-como dices zorra ¬¬

-ya ya chicas no se peleen n.n

-callate comadreja!-dijieran las dos al unisono

-me diejieron comadreja... me dijieron comadreja...

A unas cuantas mesas de distancia, se veia una nube de polvo y unas que otras extremidades saliendo a verse, se oia muchos quejidos y unas que otras prendas volando, algunos clientes empesaron a retirarse del lugar por motivos de seguridad.

-He, disculpen señoritas, pero deben hacerme el favor de abandonar el establecimiento-dijo un joven mesero frente la nube de polvo, que de pronto se detubo.

-:::pero que chico mas guapo:::claro lindo-decia y pensaba megumi

-zorra ¬¬-el tetrico unisono de kaoru y misao

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dos semanas despues, en el famoso aeropuerto de Tokyo, tres hermosas jovenes, estaban sentadas en los comodos asientos del lugar, recostadas esperando la llamada de la aeromosa para abordar, mientras que al otro lado del aeropuerto, se encontraban tres jovenes esperando su vuelo en asientos de segunda clase, con uno de ellos durmiendo en 3 asientos y con las piernas fuera de ellos, uno tomando te, y otro leyendo un libro manga.

-PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A LA CIUDAD DE MEXICO, POR FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR EL ANDEN 105, REPITO, PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A LA CIUDAD DE MEXICO, POR FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR EL ANDEN 105. GRACIAS

La voz del altoparlante les indico a las chicas que ya podian abordar su vuelo, con sus boletos de primera clase, mientras, que los chicos intentaban levantar a su amigo dormido, para tomar sus asientos de clase turista.

Despues de un vuelo, de por lo menos, tres horas, desde las islas del Japon hasta la ciudad de Mexico, todo transcurrio con calma, al bajar, los chicos fueron a comprar algo a la cafeteria, para kenshin, un cafe con leche y una rosquilla, aoshi tomando un cafe negro, y sano, que parecia no haber comido en dos dias, tenia unas rebanadas de pizza, un sanwish, un refresco, unas papas fritas, unos caramelos, y un poco de menta para el mal aliento.

En la misma cafeteria del mismo aeropuerto, pero, en una hora distinta, estaban tres chicas comiendo una ensalada y un "frapucchino" para reponer un poco las fuerzas y empesar su viaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias a todos los que an leido esta historia, proximamente la estare mejorando! y habra mas capitulos, asi que no se preocupen, dejen un review, o una bomba, y esperen el proximo capitulo, muchas gracias por leerme!


	3. Ojo Emplatanado

Hola bienvenidos al siguiente capitulo de este incoherente fict, espero sea de su agrado, no hay mucho fuera de lo normal, solo se sabrán algunas cositas de mas que creo son necesarias en este momento, así que no se diga mas y empecemos. Pero antes, los reviews.

Misaoshinomori12: Hola gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, y procurare poner lo mas que pueda misaoxaoshi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OJOS EMPLATANADOS XD

-Taxi!!!-gritaba sano en la acera

-idiota así nunca pararan

-y tu que vas ha saber mr. Ice

-chicos ya no pierdan el tiempo y vamonos-decía kenshin mientras se subía a un taxi

-cuando demonios lo pediste?

-no hace mucho, mientras ustedes peleaban-poniendo sus cosas al lado de su asiento

-debo admitirlo, eres hábil batousai

-deja de decirme así aoshi-decía kenshin con cara de vergüenza

-si si como sea, vamonos-decía sano ya subido en el carro

-pero y las maletas!

-tiene rato que las metí aoshi-dijo kenshin con una cara burlona

-ustedes siempre tan apurado

Mientras tanto en otro lugar mas cercano a la recepción del hotel, tres linda muchachitas que parecían, por no decir que lo eran, turistas de tierras muy lejanas.

-Hola buenas tardes, en que puedo atenderlas-les recibió la recepcionista con una gran sonrisa en boca

-Ho, buenas tardes señorita, nos gustaría poder tomar una habitación para tres personas, si no es mucha molestia-dijo Megumi con una sonrisa igual de grande que la de la recepcionista

-claro, tenemos una a solo $3,000, ¿Qué dice?

-o vale, acepta efectivo señorita o ¿tarjeta de crédito?

-como usted desee

-de acuerdo-dándole la tarjeta de crédito a la recepcionista

Mientras tanto, en el mismo Hotel, pero a una hora distinta, tres jóvenes se acercaban a la recepción del lugar, a paso lento, pues las maletas les estorbaban un poco

-Hola buenos días señorita, me podría dar un cuarto para uno-dijo kenshin con una sonrisa

-o por supuesto joven, solo serian $1,500, en efectivo

-o por supuesto-kenshin saca de su cartera el dinero en yenes-aquí tiene

-pero, ¿que es esto?

-pues son yenes señorita-dijo kenshin con una sonrisa y una gotita de sudor en su cabeza

-joven aquí solo aceptamos dinero nacional, dólares o tarjeta de crédito, asi que por que no va a cambiar su dinero

-o bueno, ¿y donde lo puedo cambiar señorita?

-en el banco que esta aquí a unas cuantas manzanas

-o gracias-dijeron retirándose del lugar con una sonrisa en la boca de dos de ellos

Ya en camino al banco para cambiar su dinero, tienen que pasar por una especie de callejón, el cual no parecía ser muy seguro que digamos, de repente sale un tipo enfrente de nuestros héroes

-ARRIBA LAS MANOS, DEMEN TODO SU DINERO BATOS O LOS MATO

-¡a un ladrón!-mirando con lo que los amenazaba

-oye viejo, eso es un plátano no un arma ni nada por el estilo-dijo sano tomándolo a menos

-pero igual es un gran arma ahora denme su dinero batos

-hay no seas idiota, hazte a un lado-tirándolo al otro lado del callejón

- ha ¡bato te dije que me dieras el dinero!

El ladrón presiona su arma-plátano y le dispara a sanosuke a un ojo hiriéndole en el ojo

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Tengo plátano incrustado en el ojo, un medico por favor xX

-maldito!-kenshin agarra a sanosuke y empieza a golpear al ladrón

-bueno con eso basta, sanosuke deja de quejarte como niño y vamos al banco

-pero era mi ojo del buen tino, ya no podré jugar canicas T-T

-si como digas sano-dijo aoshi con su mirada fría de siempre

Bueno aquí muere esta capitulo así que el siguiente estará mejor no se preocupen xD


End file.
